<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the campfire light by SlicySirup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757805">Under the campfire light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlicySirup/pseuds/SlicySirup'>SlicySirup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campfires, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, October Prompt Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlicySirup/pseuds/SlicySirup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First prompt for the #gladtober !<br/>Prompt : Fireplace (campfire)<br/>Prompt list by @blackmoonrose13 on Twitter!<br/>And also first fic here ;;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the campfire light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The inked skin in front of it, amber eyes shining under the glow of the moon, waiting patiently for the meat to roast. Staring at the flames dancing in front of him, Gladiolus takes a piece of wood and stirs the scorching scarlet red embers, his mind elsewhere, staring into space, absently seeing the gray smoke in front of him.</p><p>He heard the cracking of a branch to his right, and could see, turning his head, a little blond head, discreet smile on the lips, his hands full of wood, ready to stoke the fire. </p><p>The little ray of sunshine sat down next to Gladio, both smiling, the bigger one put his arm around the other, his reassuring aura and natural warmth enveloping him, he let his head rest against the tattooed shoulder, his mind rested and relaxed, only one thing in mind, sleeping. He didn't stay awake for long, and when he was totally asleep, his head rest carried him bridal style to the much more comfortable tent that awaited them three steps away from their position.</p><p>When his little sunshine was in security, he just took the time to put the meat away from the fire, then he went back in the tent. Cuddling against Prompto, Gladio took the blanket, put it on his loved one and finally relaxed, head empty, and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)<br/>I know it's really short but it's my first time writing a story so (・・。)ゞ don't be to rude plz x9<br/>But if you have any criticism or remarks, don't hesitate ! Let me know ! English isn't my main language, sorry if there is any errors ;;<br/>It's also my first time using AO3, so I'm sorry if there are any formatage errors.<br/>Hope you will have a good day, take care 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>